


August Rush Day 2

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day two of 1_million_words August Rush. </p>
<p>  <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/237554.html">Inspired by the pictures found here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 2

**Avengers**

_I_ repeatedly _told Stark that I am and always will be head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Did he listen? Of course not. Arrogant motherf*er. I’ve had it with his ‘I can do it better’ and his ‘It’s not a coup d’état, it’s a hostile takeover.’ I’ll show you hostile takeover, you supercilious son of a bitch. We’ll see how self-assured you are when your private jet is exploding into flames around you._

“Sir,” Coulson said firmly. “You need to put down the RPG. Tony is our friend, even when he’s being a pompous, overbearing jackass.”

“Fine,” Fury sighed, reluctantly lowering the weapon.

**Hawaii Five-0**

“Babe, since you’re already up, can you make the coffee? Oh, and go to the corner stand for some malasadas. If you could adjust the blinds before you leave so the sun’s not in my eyes, that’s be great. I’m just going to grab a few extra zzz’s while you’re out. I’ll hear you when you come back in and eat with you. Sound good?”

“Get up. We have a case,” Steve said. He was standing next to Danny, hands on his hips, frowning down at him. “Get up.”

“But it’s Sunday,” Danny moaned, pulling the sheet over his head.

**NCIS**  
  
 _Well, I could go ahead and give this ring to Ziva. Even though Gibbs said she’s planning on resigning. Maybe if I finally get my head out of my ass and propose, she’ll stay. I could return it for a refund. They said I have thirty days in case I change my mind. Why would Ziva want to leave? I really need to ask Abby. She’ll know. Maybe she’ll know if proposing is enough to get Ziva to stay. If I get her to change her mind, maybe Gibbs will stop head slapping me. Nah. That’s never going to happen._

__**Star Trek**

_Just look at the Captain. He is truly beautiful. I’m glad Hikaru is busy at his station so he isn’t watching me watch the Captain. Commander Spock is a very lucky man…Vulcan._

“Mr. Chekov,” Captain Kirk said with a smile and a sparkle in his blue eyes. “Was there something you needed?”

Chekov quickly ducked his head, pretending to study his screen. “We have achieved standard orbit, sir.”

“Thank you, Ensign,” the Captain said, glancing over at Sulu who was watching Chekov closely.

Chekov followed the Captain’s gaze. Hikaru lifted one eyebrow, the color rising on Chekov’s cheeks. Caught again.

**Supernatural**

“You told me he was a Walmart. I wore a suit, like you said. I went to the lawn and garden section, like you said. Dean was not there.”

“Ehhh…” the demon said with a fiery shrug to his shoulder. “Maybe I meant Target. Or was it Lowe’s?”

“Home improvement or grocery store?” Sam asked in exasperation.

 “Home Depot. That’s it. Definitely Home Depot.”

“There are no pies at Home Depot,” Sam told him impatiently.

“He likes the John Deere riding mowers. What can I say? I lied about the pies.”

“Fine,” Sam said, heading out for the Home Depot.


End file.
